Animal enclosures are ubiquitous, and are available in many designs and sizes. Larger enclosures are often attached to the floor and are specifically designed to be employed in a particular setting, such as in a kennel, which generally restricts their ability to be reconfigured. As examples, kennel enclosures are often located against building walls or configured such that multiple enclosures are joined at their side walls, whereby fewer than four walls are required for each enclosure.
Additionally, stanchions or posts for enclosures are different for corners and inside locations, or may be round, both of which requires additional assembly and disassembly time if the enclosures are intended to be moved or erected for individual events such as stock shows. Round posts require alignment of the kennel elements during assembly.
Kennel gate latches are generally designed to open from the outside in order to prevent animals from escaping. However, such latches may capture attendants if the kennel entrance closes when the attendant is inside of the kennel. Further, many latch designs do not provide a gate which swings in both directions, and also permit assembly of the kennel such that the gate may be opened from either side.